


All Of Me

by Arivael



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Reunion, also to conmemorate HxH's return, fluff?, gotta soothe the pain, implied aged up, previously on tumblr, reunion drabble, yeah we'll call it fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arivael/pseuds/Arivael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon was the thunder and Killua was the lightning, and it was also the other way around.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Also known as Killugon: The Aged!Up Reunion Confessions Episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was born as a two-part drabble on tumblr. In honor of HxH's return, I hope you will all enjoy some killugon!

Gon smiled against Killua’s lips, secretly loving the soft moan he’d managed to draw from them. He made it his mission to have the sweet sound repeated, his own fingers already crawling underneath the transmuter’s shirt to caress his sides, hard at first and then smoothing along the pale skin. The roughness of his kisses dwindled as he felt Killua’s fingers slide into his hair, eliciting a sigh from him. With one last kiss, he extricated himself from the albino, even though his hands and lips were tingling and hungry for more.

Amber orbs assessed the other boy on his lap, hand rising to cup Killua’s face, thumb idly brushing his cheek. “I missed you.” His eyes went down to Killua’s lips, but he didn’t kiss him this time. “I thought about you every moment of every day. I wondered if I’d ever see you again. And this…” he chuckled, eyes darting upwards to focus on midnight blues. “This is more and better than anything I could have ever dreamed of.”

He drew his knees up, shortening the distance between them, his legs acting as a support for Killua’s back. “I want you. I can handle you — your thunder, your occasional rains, your lightning and your still darkness, those moments when you remain quiet for seconds before coming down furiously,” he spoke sincerely. “But can you handle me?”

His eyes watched Killua’s intently as he waited for an answer.

—

Killua found himself leaning back against Gon’s legs, adjusting himself to his new support. His clear blue eyes were focused on Gon’s — warm golden orbs that encompassed and enraptured him like a cyclone — for there was only the two of them right now, and time seemed to stop in this abandoned stretch of road they found themselves in.

Could he handle Gon? To him, the answer was obvious. He was willing to handle anything the enhancer threw at him — his temper, his recklessness, his questionable moral compass — nothing really mattered because Gon was also kind and affectionate and HIS and there was nothing the enhancer could do now to get rid of him. For better or for worse, Gon was stuck with him for good. And this time, he would be brave enough to tell him so.

“Not a day went by where I didn’t think about you, Gon,” he paused, gaze momentarily focused on the hands playing with the bottom edge of his shirt. “I regretted leaving you, what we had, what it all meant, but I couldn’t stop. Back then, I just wasn’t ready.” He looked up again, eyes meeting Gon’s once more. “But I’m not willing to let my past actions define me — I’m no longer afraid. My true answer? I want you. I want you and I can handle you — WILL handle you — no matter what, when, or where. From now on, you have me, all of me. And I want all of you — if you’ll let me.”

The tail end of the words became garbled as Gon drew him in for a slow, searing kiss, calloused fingers slipping into Killua’s hair and tilting his head in place, the feeling of their hot lips joined together dispelling his ability to string together any coherent thought. After all, they were designed to be together.

Gon was the thunder and Killua was the lightning, and it was also the other way around. From now on, no matter where one of them were to go, the other would be following closely. And nothing in the world would ever tear them apart again.


End file.
